Angel's Blood
by Kiratoya
Summary: /during S4 when Sam has Demon Blood issue tad off story  kinda follows/ Sam Winchester drank demon blood to get stronger. But what if he found something that worked better, but still destroyed his humanity? /Sabriel M, future dark themes/
1. Give Me Your Hand

**A/N: Okay okay, before you all get on my ass, I'm still working on **_**My Angel Valentine**_**, yes. But do you **_**know**_** how hard it is to write the final ending love scene? Chuck was right man! **_**"Any chapped ass monkey with a keyboard can poop out a beginning, but endings, endings are hard"**_** I keep thinking of several different ways to make the scene infinitely romantic and sexy, but then I think of something that might or might not be better and… ugh. ^^|||**

**So here's something I started working on during, trying to get my sexy writing groove back. This too, like **_**MAV**_**, was supposed to be a oneshot, but as I started writing more and more I felt like making it full and angsty and very chapter-oriented. Sabriel, my new secret pleasure. Jeesus. Well, let me tell ya, it's nothing like the Sabriel in **_**MAV**_**. It's dark, and mean, and blood-tastic!**

**But you'll just have to read and find out why!**

**P.S.: something new I'm doing, because music so highly inspired this and most of my writing, is writing a playlist for this story. It's **_**NOT GOING TO BE A SONG-FIC**_**, of that I can assure you. I just… the lyrics really go with the story!**

**So, back to my usual habits, TALLY HO GOOD READERS!**

****Forgot again. Supernatural and the boys, yes, including AWESOME BOBBY, are all owned by A.K.A GOD****

_****Gabe: nobody owns me, biatch~ -snaps out-****_

**

* * *

**

_Cause I wanna know, If I can trust you_

_Give me your hand_

_I know it can help me, to understand_

_The doubts I have inside_

**

* * *

**

Dean paced back and forth, the nervousness etching through his skin like a knife.

"Boy, there 'aint nothin' you can do for now." Bobby told him for the hundredth time. "Sam has to go through this on his own."

"But… I can't even be down there!" Dean stated, defiant to the truth.

"No, you can't ya idjit." The elder hunter shot him a scorning look.

"He might attack you."

"He won't, that's my Sammy, and he wouldn't attack me!"

"That 'aint _your Sammy_, Dean! That's a boy intoxicated by a helluva lotta demon blood, and he'll probably be goin' through hallucinations while getting' it outta his system!" Bobby slammed his fist down on the table nearest him, making the beer bottles upon it shake and almost topple over.

"Bobby…" Dean looked at him, his face torn and distraught. The thought of losing his Sam after all this time… hell, there wasn't a Sam to lose he had become so different.

"I know boy, it hurts." Bobby told him, walking over and placing a rough but understanding hand on Dean's shoulder.

"Just… go out and work on somethin' to get yer mind off of it."

Dean looked over at him, keeping the scare tears at bay as he rushed out of the house. He would attack several totaled cars for a bit… that would keep his mind off of Sam.

Bobby watched him hurry; sighing deeply at the stress the two brothers were causing him. He loved them like his own family, hell, they were his family, but boy did the Winchesters give him an ulcer. Suddenly a large chill ran down the man's spine, and Bobby was glad he made Dean leave when he did.

For Sam had begun screaming.

**

* * *

**

"AAAAGH!" Sam roared, yanking against the invisible bonds that had been placed upon him. His skin felt like he was on fire. His insides felt like they were freeze-dried and ebbing away into nothing. His blood was turning into acid, and he wanted nothing more than to die. Sweat coated along his body like he had been doused with water, and his breaths were panted and pained.

"L-Lemme go!" He screamed upwards toward the iron pentagram that loomed above him. Who was he talking to? His words were slurred as he continued to beg for release. Who had done this to him? No names, even his own, existed in his head.

Suddenly, it was as through the whole room had been set ablaze. Flames licked at his skin, ash poured into his throat and lungs, and he felt tears burn up and blur his vision. He was being burned alive. That was his death. Someone… someone had died for him, been sent to Hell for him, but it was pointless now because he was going to die and be burnt into a crisp bacon Sam strip.

And then it was gone.

Sam looked around in panic, eyes wide and bloodshot as he searched for the source of the fire and its disappearance. But there was nothing there! And he could move again too! Sam watched his whole body tremble like an earthquake as he tried to stand on weak feet. He could see in what felt like a far off distance that there was a pitcher of water on a table. If he could get to it, he could get rid of the ash in his lungs. After wobbling around on two feet more what felt like a century, Sam took his first step forward and came crashing down. His burning forehead meet with the cold iron floor, and a searing amount of pain felt in the middle of his head. As he lifted it slowly, the aching pain began to bring itself upon him, and a light dribble of cold liquid ran between his eyes and down the bridge of his nose. Sam shakily swiped out his tongue to catch it as he ran across his mouth, and let out a moan of both pain and pleasure at the salty and familiar taste. Blood.

It wasn't as coppery as demon's blood, but it was something. Animalistic groans sounded from deep within his dry throat as he reached up and dragged a finger across his forehead, sucking deep on the red wine that emerged from within. And then he realized he wanted more. He _needed_ more. Sam looked around hastily, trying to find something to make the blood come in thicker amounts. But there was nothing but the pitcher and the table. Sam groaned, curling up into a large ball on the floor and grasping at himself. He would try and break down own skin if he had to.

He wasn't even aware of the audience he had gained only a few minutes ago.

**

* * *

**

He had been bored. That was the only way to explain why he was there. Gabriel had been sitting in a diner somewhere halfway across the country, and decided that he was bored. And being bored just wouldn't do! He was the Trickster for God's sake! (no pun intended). No, he wanted nothing more to do with his sonuvabitch father and asshole brothers, which is why he had adopted this life in the first place.

But anyways, back to the reason he was currently more nervous than he had been in probably his whole life. He had been sitting in a diner somewhere halfway across the country, and decided that he was bored. And, of course, bored just wasn't an option in Gabriel's book. So, he began to think up things to do.

Women? Nah, he had enough of those at his beck and call.

Candy? Appetizing but… kind of tiring. Same old same old you understand.

Killing? No, nobody near to torture and he didn't feel like travelling unless it was absolutely needed.

And then it seemed to hit him like an angel blade to the abdomen. He hadn't heard from his dear friends the Winchesters in quite a while. He had heard the news on the grapevine that Dean was back from Hell, which meant one of two things.

One, Sam made a deal, the moron.

Or two, something more… involved was going on. Which of course made him not want anything to do with the recently risen elder Winchester. Sammy however, he was a pleasure every time. Maybe he could even apologize for their last tryst that turned into an almost blood-fest, even though Sam couldn't have killed him with the stake. He was, after all, an angel, and couldn't be harmed by such stupid menial things.

And, with one snap of the fingers, Gabe found himself completely horrified and confused at the same time.

**

* * *

**

"…Sam?" Gabriel asked.

The Archangel stared down at the boy he had expected to be like, working out, or something, but instead was clawing at himself in a completely metal room. He could tell that Sam wasn't possessed, his angel sense took care of that, but whatever was inside of him had a certain demon essence that forced Gabriel's wings to conjure from the sheer nervousness the situation caused him.

Sam didn't seem to hear his name being called; he was too busy tearing at the skin at his arm. This made Gabriel panic slightly. What was going on? Where was Dean, or any other hunter for that matter? Was Sam being tortured? Another quick feel of his angel sense and Gabriel could tell that the last question wasn't true, well, on purpose anyway. The demon essence he had been aware of before was in fact demon _blood_, pumping through Sam's veins like some kind of dark oozing drug, forcing him out of his real mindset, a sane mindset.

Gabriel was about to snap out of the room, not wanting to deal with human drama unless he was creating it, until he saw the blood. There was some on Sam's forehead from a cut in the skin, and Sam was successfully attacking his limb so hard that ribbons of blood were sliding down and towards the ground. Sam, his whole body wracked with shakes, tentatively reached out, swiping an already red tongue towards the substance.

"Sam!" Gabriel found himself diving towards the man, for reasons even he wasn't aware of, and yanking his arm away forcefully. Sam let out a growling sound, suddenly finding the strength to at least fight back.

They wrestled for a small while, before Sam cringed back and away. Gabriel wondered what was wrong with him, and noticed that his semi-transparent black wings had begun to curl around him, protecting his Angel Grace from the ungodliness of the demon within him. Obviously they scared the mentally unstable man.

"It's alright Sam…" The Trickster mumbled, reaching out a hand that had been stained by the human's own blood. Sam looked at it with wide eyes, heavy panting coming from his dry throat.

"Here." Gabriel offered, snapping and allowing the jug of water to appear in his hands. He held to out, but Sam didn't seem to understand.

"It's water. You'll feel better kiddo." He tried to encourage, but Sam continued to shake his head. This made Gabe slightly angry. Here he was, trying to help, _wasting his time_ apparently, and all for some crazy not-Sam to act like a pissy bitch.

"Fine fine, whatever." He attempted to stand and take his leave, but even as he turned his back on the still trembling figure he couldn't help but look back at the eyes that were glazed and deadened in defeat and helplessness.

What had happened? Demon blood, seriously? Sam wasn't that pathetic… but still… Gabriel felt his fists tighten at his sides. Who had hurt Sam?

And more importantly, why did he care? Why was it that he felt almost… compelled to stay until Sam was fixed? It was really stupid; he knew that for a fact, but… _what the hell_? Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Gabriel turned back one last time to take a look at Sam, only to jump at the fact the man had moved silently towards the pitcher and was attempting to break it on the wall. How had he not even heard the thumps of the plastic container against the rough iron? Anyway, Gabe watched as Sam tried to break the plastic to pieces, no doubt to cut himself that way, to get more blood.

Gabriel rushed over, pain stricken in his usually humorous eyes, as he attempted to stop Sam. He fell down on his knees, trying to pull the jug away.

"Sam! C'mon now!" Gabriel called out to him, right in his ear. But Sam had apparently forgotten either his own name or Gabriel's presence, probably the former, and was not responding. The thin plastic broke under their combined grip, plastic cracking and falling in small bits upon them along with the water within. A small fragment slid past Gabriel's hand as he stumbled away, slicing him on the pad of his forefinger. While he hissed in slight pain, Sam stood stock still, glazed eyes staring at the thick red liquid that fell gracefully down the Trickster's slim finger. Gabriel looked at him with a dawning in his eyes, and he attempted to move away. However, Sam kept following, tears of desperation staining his dirty face as he mouthed to Gabriel, however he couldn't understand what was trying to be said.

But Gabe wasn't stupid. He got the gist. Sam wanted to drink his blood.

"You know I can't baby boy…" Gabriel grumbled, fluttering the shadows of his wings out of reach of Sam's trembling hands. He took the larger ones in his own, rubbing the soft pads of his thumbs over the rough calloused skin. Sam looked up with desperation in his eyes, and the Trickster almost broke at the sight of it.

Contrary to popular belief he _did_ have a heart, he just… didn't use it.

Sam bent down, licking the soft drop that had rolled onto his own fingers, letting out a moan that could only be described as pure desperation. Gabriel looked at him with dread lacing his visage and a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead.

He personally didn't know what the effects of Angel Blood would do to a human… probably nothing in such a small amount, but Sam was no ordinary human. He was detoxing from demon blood for God's sakes! (pun, again, _not_ intended) All in all, this was not a good thing. For either of them.

Sam had latched onto Gabriel's finger, but the hidden archangel was able to push himself away this time without trouble. Sam was apparently too weak and desperate to fight against him.

"Sammy…" Gabriel looked at him, tried to find some hint in his expression that proved it was still the Winchester he was talking to. But no; it looked like him, but it wasn't him anymore.

Gabriel felt a pang of anger in his heart. Why wasn't Sam strong enough to deal with this on his own? Why did he have to help? Why was he trying to help, was a better question…

Sam let out a small keening noise in his throat, and Gabriel jolted as it seemed to coarse through him like a lightning bolt. What in hell? _Again_? But… there was no way to go back. No way to help but what had already been done. The Angel blood already on his lips would most likely destroy the traces of demon within him… but it was a risky shot. One Gabriel was even wanting to take. But as he spared another glace at Sam he knew… knew that this would be the only way to keep him from breaking down even more.

Conjuring a small silver blade to his hand, Gabriel bit his lip and dragged it across the palm of his already cut hand. Blood poured out of the clean and straight wound, making Gabriel wince as the warmth flooded his palm.

"Sssh Sammy, here ya go." The secret Archangel squeezed the palm of his hand until the blood began to run in a thick stream. Sam cringed away at first, seemingly afraid that it was some type of drug. Gabriel reached around with his other hand, rubbing the soft thick hair with reassurance. It hurt him to see the strong young Winchester so broken and defeated, he felt like he had to do something. And this… this would help… as much as it would hurt.

"Drink up now baby boy." The man encouraged, squeezing is fist until his knuckles were white and aching. Sam looked Gabriel's face, and the Trickster smiled a bit as he noticed the eyes had gone from dark, almost black green to a shade lighter. This was helping; _he_ was helping. Sam descended swiftly, latching his lips onto Gabriel's hand and sucking deeply the red liquid from within.

The safe room was filled with the loud slurping sounds and moans from both parties; Sam holding onto Gabriel like he was his own sanity and the latter feeling as though he was in a pool of heated pleasure.

**

* * *

**

Sam had fallen asleep during his, it made Gabriel wince thinking about it, _feast_. After checking with his Sense yet again, he was happy to feel that almost all traces of demon blood had left Sam's system. He had transported the man back to the small bed in the center, kneeling by his head and whispering quietly.

"It's alright… don't be afraid." Gabriel told him, squatting by the man's resting head and petting it gently. Sam twitched in his rest, and Gabriel felt his own blood pumping through the boy's veins, travelling up into his mind and bringing a peace the angel was sure the boy hadn't felt in quite a long time.

"Don't be afraid of me, Sammy. I'll protect you."

Gabriel could tell right then; that nothing would ever be the same.

**

* * *

**

_Everyone wants to find_

_The Meaning of Life_

_I've looked all around_

_And I can't get it off my mind_

…

_I wanna know, now _

_I wanna know_

_I wanna know_

_Cause I wanna know, if I can trust you_

_Give me your hand_

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well, what did everyone think? Much different than the Twix-filled luffle-fluff of **_**MAV**_** Sabriel!**

**Reviews, please! *hands you angst on a platter* … oh c'mon, you know you WAAAAANT ITTTTT!**

**Oh, and the song is: **_**Give Me Your Hand**_** by Da Buzz**

**Most songs here will be done by them, because they are an amazing band and have the perfect combo of angsty and lovey songs that I can use wherever I go!**


	2. UPDATE

Hey everyone! No sadly this isn't an update for the chapter, but the S.O.B is almost done! **PLEASE STILL READ THIS! IT INCLUDES NEW STORY SPOILERS AND A SNEAK PREVIEW! **Just a recent update on how things are going and what will be coming shortly!

* * *

For one thing, _My Angel Valentine _'s final chapter will be up hopefully within the week. I am very stretched with class work and that has always come before my writing.

* * *

I've seen from some of the authors that I follow that ff. net has been having some problems lately? I don't know, I guess I'll find out when I publish this.

Alright, so a bunch of us have figured out whats wrong! If you are having problems uploading stories or chapters, follow this!

When you go to "My stories" and get the list, you click in the "edit" button right? Well that's when things go down. What you have to do is go up the URl bar and change the word "property" to "content" in the middle of it!

* * *

If you haven't checked it out yet, I have a new story up, _Angel's Blood_, which is a Sabriel fic. I guess I should warn you all now; I'm going to be experimenting with some dark themes. Mainly blood and hurting bondage kinks as well as non-con. Sam's yelling like a demon bitch in my head to not try it but I want to expand myself as a fanfic writer. I would love for everyone to check it out.

* * *

I'm also going to be starting on an AU Destiel – Sabriel fic. It will be my first Au and I hope that it's well received. If you read this far like I hoped, here's a sneak preview as an apology for my long absence.

* * *

"_I'm going to die here."_

_Heat blazes down, scalding his already burned skin. He looks so sad and alone, lying on nothing but his shirt. Baring skin is not a good thing for this weather, but apparently neither is wearing layers of clothing. He should have known better._

"_Sammy, Mom, Dad, Adam…" he begins listing names in a hoarse whispered tone. They seem to be spoken like his own obituary._

"_Uncle Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash…" I start to feel bad. He's like a scared child; lost, alone, and fearing—no, waiting for death._

"_I love you all… So freaking much." Four days had turned this man's spirit into the very dust he claimed as his death bed._

"_Bye."_

"Why do you give up?"

_He looks at me with glazed dead eyes and no expression. He thinks I am an illusion most likely, but in his haze he does not seem to care._

"You aren't going to die."

_His mouth opens dryly to retort, but his last words of the day were given to his family. I understand. I kneel down beside him placing a cool rag from my canteen on his face. But as I pull it away, I see he has already lost consciousness. Again, I understand. I take him unto my arms, hoisting his heavy frame up and beginning my trek back from whence I came; through the dreary and bright desert._

"You aren't going to die."_ I repeat._

* * *

Well? What does everyone think? This part will most likely not be included in the story, because it will not be first person, but I wrote it down instead of doing notes one day and found an idea springing forth.

Does anyone have a tentative title? How about this! If you can make a tentative title based upon this tiny fragment, and I like it and think it has relevance or could have relevance, I will give you a **free oneshot of any pairing you wish**? (except CrowleyxBobby. I'm sorry, I can't…) I think that's fair!

* * *

Well, I think that's all I had to say. Just check back soon because I will have chapters up soon of this new story, _My Angel Valentine_, and _Angel's Blood_.

Tally HO!


End file.
